


Green Eyed Boy

by Scardaughter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, F/M, Heats, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse, stiles And Derek slightly switch lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardaughter/pseuds/Scardaughter
Summary: In this one, Stiles and Derek basically switch lives but Derek is also a werewolf. Stiles has the big family but there is no fire. He’s a werewolf, born and raised. Stiles is he True Alpha instead of Scott. Everything is normal, the usual... until a werewolf boy suddenly shows up at school one day... the new boy... but his eyes flash green instead of Blue or red... The True Omega.





	Green Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the teen wolf universe, but I’m just throwing in the element of the True Omega. Everything will be explained, obviously. This is the first fic I’m actually trying to write well and finish... 
> 
> Green eyes with heats to follow, and he smells way too good for Stiles to be away from him for too long.

History/Explanation:  
The Stilinski pack was a huge and strong pack full of natural born wolves who lived in the woods of Beacon Hills for years, keeping the town safe and protected. It mainly consisted of John Stilinski was the alpha and Sherif of the town. He was so unique and pure blooded that he could transform into a wolf, which made him well respected and feared. And his mate Claudia kept them all together and well managed. She was the roots and life line of the pack. Her oldest, Laura is 22 and next in line to be alpha if she accepted, then her middle child, Stiles who was freshly 18 and showed the most potential but had an... interesting personality, and Cora who was 16 was the baby of the family. Both of the girls protected and teased their brother relentlessly. Claudia’s bother, Peter, was very close and his daughter, Malia (17), grew up with the Stilinski siblings so she was basically one of them. There were other members but they lived farther away. John kept his pack safe and kept a tight bond with the Argents, wanting no bad blood between them. 

At a young age of 15, Kate Argent tried to seduce Stiles but her plan didn’t work because Stiles was in love with Lydia Martin, a red haired beauty who didn’t even know he existed. Kate was furious, attacking Stiles with some other rouge hunters and he had to defend himself, and being a young, teenage werewolf, he accidentally killed them. This caused conflict with the once close Argent bond. They were now very weary of each other, but respectful.

Claudia was a wonderful pack mom. Her duties were to keep the peace, keep John in check, and to make sure packmates were happy and loved. Her duties were quickly passed onto Stiles when he grew older, which he graciously accepted the role. They worked together since he was 5, learning everything he could about keeping the pack together. Stiles was his mothers right hand man when it came to any issue, and budded his nose into his father’s police issues.

Scott was Stiles’s childhood friend but oblivious to their supernatural status, a strict rule from John. Scott was with Stiles when Kate attacked, badly wounding him and reveling that Stiles was a wolf. Stiles quickly took his dying friend to his father, begging him to turn him to save his life. Scott was soon turned and trained to be a proper werewolf. During a sparring session with Scottthey soon found out he was a true alpha. It caused a little conflict and power shift within the Stilinski pack but Stiles was respectful towards to his father and still considered him his alpha so it was quickly resolved. Stiles convinced the Sherif to allow them to turn three teens, Isaac Lahey to escape his abusive father, Erica Reyes to cure her of her epilepsy, and Boyd (Vernon Milton Boyd IV) who was offered friendship and packship. 

Starting senior year of High School with their little wolf pack, they all believed nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait and tease! I wanted to put the preview up to make myself actually write it so sorry for any confusion I’ve caused. This first chapter is just explaining how everything has changed in the teen wolf universe. Thank you!


End file.
